


Of Cloaks and Rings

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Protective cloak, Sassy Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony just really wants to propose to his boyfriend but a certain Cloak is making it difficult.





	Of Cloaks and Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】Of Cloaks and Rings/斗篷，戒指](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586777) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> Again a different format then usual. This was not the ending I originally wanted but hopefully everyone still likes it :)

   This night was not going at all the way Tony had planned and he had planned it to a tee. He was sitting in one of the most beautiful restaurants in New York with five-star food, perfect ambiance, and only a short walk away from a lovely park that he and Stephen liked to frequent. He had picked up the Sorcerer at exactly four, going so far as to stand outside, much to his lover’s amusement, and had arranged a car that was known to have an extremely high safety rating so as not to stress Stephen out. Tonight, had to be perfect, and that included making his other half as happy as possible.

   Yet, for all his careful planning to avoid traffic, enlist Wong to cover interdimensional threats, put Cap on Avenger watch duty, it was all being torn apart by a bloody Cloak. He sat in his seat glaring across at where a red scarf was dangling off the chair Stephen had recently exited to use the washroom. It hung there unmoving as the waiter hurriedly attempted to clean up the spilled wine, replace the tablecloth, and remove the array of dirt and leftover plant speckled across. The waiter was frowning but silent as she worked. Tony had paid them more then enough not to complain, having tipped the entire staff to his plan to allow for privacy, and apparently not to ask questions about how their table had turned into a catastrophe in the space of minute.

   He had thought him and the Cloak were making progress over these past three years. An uneasy truce had emerged over time where Tony promised not to blast the sentient dishtowel to pieces if it no longer cockblocked him, and for his own part the Cloak seemed to tolerate his presence as long as he wasn’t actively pissing off Stephen (it came close to trying to strangle him a few times). Tony had begun to associate the damn thing with a more annoying mother hen version of Wong in which its resentment level fluctuated based on Stephen’s mood. However, from what he could tell Stephen was in high spirits, as he should be. Which left no excuse for this temper tantrum.

   The waiter finally left muttering about getting a mop and she rounded the corner of their booth effectively leaving them back in private once again. The scarf immediately sat up and Tony jumped to action, a glove materializing on his hand, conveniently outfitted with a blaster which he levelled at the damn thing before it could start flinging.

   “What the hell is your problem?” Tony hissed, eyes narrowed. Its edges twitched as though it was still considering trying to throw something. “Don’t even think about it!” his blaster began to warm in his hand.

   He would never actually damage it of course, Stephen would kill him but he was fairly sure it didn’t know that. “Is are date interrupting something for you?” Tony asked sarcastically, and to his shock it suddenly began to expand until it was back in Cloak form.

   Tony’s eyes darted around, but there was no one to see, he had paid extra for this booth for that very reason. He watched wearily as it bobbed up and down a little, the collar turned up stiffly in what he recognized as its “ _I’m pissed at you and think its time you leave my Sorcerer alone_.” It hadn’t levelled that accusation at him in nearly a year and a half and he had no idea what he had done to earn it now. Stephen was due back at any moment and the last thing he needed was to be having a showdown with a Cloak.

   Gritting his teeth Tony lowered his hand and the Cloak seemed to puff up in satisfaction as though sensing defeat. “Listen here you glorified errand boy, tonight is a very important night for Stephen and I. Do you think maybe, just maybe you could screw off for a couple hours and we could go back to this pissing match tomorrow?”

   He thought he managed to sound very reasonable yet, apparently this centuries old Cloak still had the temperament of a child as it paused, giving the man hope for a moment before promptly sweeping everything off their table and onto this floor in a massive crash of dishes.

   He starred dumbfounded as it appeared to wait for some kind of reaction.

   “What the hell is going on?!” Stephen had returned. He was standing next to the table brows furrowed in confusion and no little anger, levelling his gaze at both Tony and the Cloak which just wouldn’t do.

   “Stephen, I swear I have nothing to do with this. I think your Cloak is having a stroke,” he tried.

   Suddenly it flew at him and Tony’s instincts kicked in, his gloved hand flying out to shoot the damn thing before it attacked him. But before either could get close there was a sudden push of what felt like pure power and the Cloak dropped instantly, draping itself across the table, while Tony sucked in a harsh breath at being shoved against his chair.

   He met Stephen’s eyes which were fierce in their disapproval. Something in Tony’s stomach dropped at his expression, recognizing when he was in the dog house. It would appear he would not, in fact, be proposing tonight.

 

 

   The second time Tony tried to propose was felled by an alien. He supposes that in comparison the Cloak wasn’t such a big obstacle, especially when it proved shockingly helpful in the midst of battle for both of them.

   The alien lifeforce that had slipped through a newly breached portal in India had apparently gotten lost on its way to Vendare, some watery low-life planet, but it decided it would like to stay on earth instead, leaving the Sorcerer Supreme to handle it. Tony had tried suggesting they simply enlist the Avengers, mostly because he had hoped to propose on their day off when all they had been doing was lazing around. But apparently it was a threat that needed to be contained via magic in order to extract more information on its portal forming abilities, or something. In the end Tony had agreed to go along, never mind that Stephen had been insistent he stay home, obviously he didn’t mean it.

   Anyway, he was now tumbling through the air toward an unfortunately formed cropping of sharp, spikey rocks desperately trying to get his boosters to stop malfunctioning when something abruptly slowed his descent. The Clock had wrapped around his foot, depositing him much more gently on the rocks before zooming after its master. Stephen, appeared to be holding his own well enough, trying to get back as far as possible while also blocking blows so he could create his own portal into the mirror dimension. Tony was on distraction duty, and as his suit started to come back to life he managed to quickly return to his previous position.

   In the end, it didn’t take long for them to defeat the creature. Or more accurately imprison it. Tony even thought he might be able to salvage his plan, only for it to be proven false when Wong demanded Stephen’s presence for the research which Tony conceded to only because he himself was bruised and sore enough to figure celebration sex would be off the table should his boyfriend say yes.

 

 

   The third time he even considered proposing was immediately dismissed by a heart attack. They had been going for a walk in a park around dusk, the very way he had hoped to do it the first time, when his hand had dropped to his pocket only to find it empty. Stephen had heard his gasp of distress, turned to him and Tony had kissed him senseless as the only distraction he could think of.

   Soon enough he managed to fake a phone call much to Stephen’s amusement it seemed and took off running. The last time he knew for sure he had it was just before the fight with the alien two days before. It hadn’t left his side in weeks, so he hadn’t thought to check, which meant it was probably in India. He let out a groan of frustration because he did not have time to fly to India! Which left only one option.

   Knowing Stephen would be leaving in a few hours for Kamar-Taj Tony dragged his feet back home to wait. He needed Wong’s help, with his sling ring he could be there and back with his precious cargo in a matter of minutes, but he would also have to tell the man of his intentions. Tony was surprised to find he kind of hated the thought, he didn’t want anyone else to know just yet, but then again it wasn’t like Wong was one for gossip.

   Still, he was shocked when he walked into the Sanctuary to find Wong in the sitting room, seemingly waiting for him, with nothing in his hands, standing with a traditional patient pose of hands clasped behind his back.

   “Uh Wong? Am I in trouble or something?” He tried.

   Wong shook his head in false annoyance right away, which meant everything was fine. “Have a seat Stark.”

   He did and watched as Wong seemed to contemplate something. “I know about the proposal.”

   Tony froze, eyes going wide as his heart stopped for a moment, “What the hell Wong?!” he didn’t bother trying to deny it, Wong wouldn’t go for it. “Are you like spying on me or something with your creepy magic?”

   “I have much better things to do. I assure you.”

   Tony was inclined to believe him. “Then how-”

   Wong produced the ring box in his hand and Tony bolted upright in the chair, eyes trained on it. “Where did you find it?” He couldn’t even be angry, he was so relieved.

   “The Cloak brought it to me this morning.”

   Tony blinked slowly in confusion. Had it known he dropped it during the battle? It didn’t take long for Tony to dismiss the thought, and the amusement dancing in Wong’s eyes confirmed his other suspicion. He jumped up in anger, swiping the box from Wong’s hand.

   “That little piece of shit! It stole the bloody thing from me.” He looked at Wong with murder in his eyes, “Where is it?” he muttered dangerously, ignoring the obvious answer.

   Wong just rolled his eyes. “Tony perhaps take a moment to consider why it stole the ring from you?”

   “Because it hates me,” Tony tried to ignore how petulant that sounded.

   “No, well…yes it does. But that isn’t the point.”

   Tony threw up his hands in exasperation, “tell me then oh mighty wizard, why is this Cloak trying to stop my marrying Stephen?”

   Wong narrowed his eyes, “watch it Stark or I’ll side with the Cloak,”

   Tony deflated a little but stayed silent.

   “The Cloak has managed to tolerate you for a long while now,” Tony tried to protest that being in the same room wasn’t tolerance, especially when things were thrown at him, but Wong’s glare shut him up. “However, upon its realization that your intention is to marry him, the Cloak clearly decided you are not worthy, or more accurately pose a threat to him in the future.”

   Tony frowned, considering. Technically he agreed with the Cloak, marrying him was a given exposure to increased danger but he figured it should be fine since it went both ways. Something like unease went through him, however, when he looked at Wong.

   “And what do you think?” He asked quietly.

   Wong’s face remained perfectly blank and his voice held absolutely zero inflection as he said, “You two are perfect for each other.”

   Well then, “What do I do about the Cloak?”

   He shrugged, “It answers to nobody but Stephen, it should settle once you finally man up and propose. It will accept its master’s happiness, even if it disagrees with the action.”

   Tony starred at him, “So basically I’m on my own?”

   “Yes.”

 

 

   Tony was never one to give up without a fight, especially when it came to Stephen Strange. This time he waited a solid week, leaving the ring stored securely in his office behind multiple combination locks. He focused on spending time with Stephen, never being left alone with the Cloak until finally the opportunity he was waiting for came.

   Stephen had been spending a couple days a week teaching new students in Kamar-Taj, and Tony helpfully suggested that he bring some relics over one day, including the Cloak for them to research and study. They could see up close and personal their power, in fact it would be brilliant to leave them overnight, so the students could do some independent study. Stephen had looked at him oddly at first, before slowly nodding along. Wong had left the room with a roll of his eyes, but it worked, and Tony struggled not to grin like a manic.

   Friday night arrived, Stephen and Tony were lying in his bedroom at the Sanctuary naked and sweaty under the covers. The Doctor’s eyes were closed as he panted, but he was wide awake, while Tony drew small lines on his chest. There were plenty of scars from his crash there as well, and Tony could get lost in tracing them.

   “What are you thinking about?” Stephen murmured.

   Tony glanced up and gently pushed back the man’s sweaty hair, causing him to open his eyes. “You.” He leaned up and pressed his lips to Stephen’s enjoying the gentle movements as they leisurely kissed. Stephen caught his bottom lip for a moment, suckling gently before pulling back.

   “You are going to kill me Tony.”

   “Good.”

A trembling hand came up behind him to rub his back, and Tony smiled before sitting up quickly. Stephen raised an eyebrow, and followed his movements so he was up, back pressed against the headboard.

   “I’ve been thinking…”

   Stephen winced, “That always gets us into trouble.”

   Tony smacked his chest, “Shut up and let me talk.”

   “Its been just over three years-” he continued.

   “Feels like ten.”

   Tony groaned loudly, “I said shut up!”

   Stephen smirked, a hand weaving up to grab Tony’s, “Sorry, I’ll stop, continue.”

   “As I was saying, three years is a really long time and I can’t compare how I felt then to how I feel now because its-”

   “Boss?” FRIDAY’s voice rang out next to them. “The Kid has arrived at the Sanctuary, he appears to be in distress over something called a Mothman.”

    Tony felt like his whole world was crashing down, as Stephen hurriedly summoned clothing in an attempt to become descent before Peter made it up the stairs. Suddenly, he couldn’t take it anymore, so he panicked.

   “Marry me.”

   Stephen froze, turning back towards him from where he stood next to the bed. “What?”

   “Marry me so we can spend the rest of our lives being interrupted at really crucial moments.”

   Stephen was still looking at him, blinking slowly so Tony turned around and grabbed his trousers, quickly pulling out the ring box and turning back to his lover, grateful for the bedsheets adding some modesty to the moment.

   He popped it open to reveal a jet-black ring with a single tiny diamond imbedded into the center, hardly noticeable at all and at no risk of getting caught. But still its meaning was clear as the diamond was salvaged from his mother’s wedding ring.

   “Dr. Stephen Strange, will you please do me the honor of marrying me, helping me raise our pseudo kid, kick ass, save the world, and argue over your overly clingy Cloak?”

   Tony’s heartbeat a mile a minute as he watched Stephen’s expression, but it began to slow as a small, soft smile grew on his lips somewhere between loving and amused.

   “Yes, Tony Stark, I will marry you.”

   Tony launched himself into a laughing Stephan’s arms, as wave after wave of joy and relief washed over him.

   “Ew guys what the hell? FRIDAY told you I was coming!” Peter’s horrified voice sounded from the door and Tony remembered he was naked.

   “Forget the Mothman for the next thirty-minutes Ok kid? I have a fiancé I need some alone time with.”

   Peter backed out, not even seeming to have heard the words.

   Stephen shook his head in disapproval, “way to scar the kid Tony.”

   He really couldn’t care less.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so there is no confusion, every story I write in this "series" is separate even though titles are similar. I'm just really bad at original titles. Only things with multi-chapters involve a continued story, there will never be a part two with another work in the series, I'll just add the chapters to the original. Hope that makes sense :)


End file.
